The Newcomer
by House of Eros
Summary: Akira moves to Waffle Island to start a new life and be free from the problem that she had back in the city when growing up. Will she meet a man to sweep her off her feet in the mean time? Rated M for swearing and later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_How long has it been..?_

Thought Akira as she rested the pals of her hands on the wooden railing of the ship. It was smooth to the touch, a nice relaxer. She sighed and looked out to the vast color blue and closed her eyes as she felt the sea breeze sweep through her burgundy hair. She was lost in her own little world until she heard a man clear his throat behind her. She gasped and quickly turned around, a man with white hair and a white beard stepped up to her with a freindly smile.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I couldn't help but notice you, are you the new racher moving to Waffle Island?" he asked.

"Oh! Y-Yes! I'm sorry for not noticing you earlier." She apologized quickly and bowed her head.

"No need for that... I've heard alot about you but I'm not sure of your name." he said.

"My name is Akira." The blue eyed short haired girl asked.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Pascal, I own the boat, Ozzie and his son Toby work with me on Waffle Islane, they have thier own shop. You should visit some time, his son is single." Pascal teased and Akira blushed slightly.

"P-Pardon?" she asked.

"It's nothing don't worry about it, just having a little fun." he said with a chuckle. "Oh, I think I see the island in the distance." Pascal said.

Though Pascal was speaking to her, Akira was feeling a bit woozy, she swayed too and fro. Before the short haired girl could realize what was happening she was out cold.

"Akira!" Pascal shouted as he caught her. "Oh no... I'll have to ge the doctor when we get into port." he stated as he quickly carried her to a bed and laid her down until they got into town.

When Akira woke up, she was in a hospital bed, it seemed to be morning. Akira yawned and sat up but felt a small pang hit her head and she quickly laid back down.

"Ah, I see you're awake." an old woman's voice rang. "It's about time, I was starting to really worry." she chuckled.

"W-Where am I?" Akira asked attempting to sit up again, this time much slower.

"You're at the Meringue Clinic dear. You passed out with a sudden fever aboard the ship it was just nerves, you're fine but be careful when you stand... I'm Irene, my grandson, the doctor, owns this clinic." the woman said with a kind smile.

"Oh... I'm Akira... Your grandson owns this place?" Akira asked tilting her head.

"Yes... But he's out picking herbs today he should be ba-"

Just then the clinic door opened, a man with long black locks appears in the door way.

"Grandmother I forgot... Oh, good morning." He said distantly.

"Oh here he is." Irene said with a beaming smile.

"O-Oh, um, hi. I'm sorry for being such a burden... I hope I didn't cause too much trouble." she said with a nervous grin.

"Don't be silly... You weren't a bother. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine doctor..." Akira realized she didn't know his name.

"... Jin. And if you are feeling up to it, the Mayor wanted to give you a small tour of the place. But if you are still feeling ill I want you to rest." he said seriously.

"No, I'm fine Dr. Jin, thank you so very much." Akira stated with a grin.

"Just Jin is fine... The Mayor is at the clock tower waiting for you. I'll see you later then." Jin said with a small nod of acknoledgement before he walked to the desk, he grabbed a book and walked back out the door.

"Well I'll be off then." Akira said and smiled to Irene who smiled back.

"Take care and do come back if you don't feel well dear." Irene said and waved as Akira waltzed out the door. She looked around, the town was a bit bigger then she imagined but wasn't too horribly big.

Akira walked around a bit before she bumped into a man, he was a large man and slightly intimidated Akira. He had spiked up red hair, a bit lighter then her own, blue eyes, he was... stunning really. He looked down at her with surprised but grinned.

"Oh, hi. Sorry about that I didn't see you. I haven't seen you around before are you a new comer?" The tall muscular man asked.

"Um... Yes... Yes I'm new." Akira said with a nod.

"Oh so you're that new rancher gal. I'm Owen, I work with my uncle down at the Blaksmith in the Ganache District. It's nice to meet you." Said the man called Owen as he held out a large hand, Akira felt her visage heaten as she gently took it and shook it.

"N-Nice to meet you too. I'm Akira." she said.

"Nice name... Maybe I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Sure." Akira said with a smile.

"I'll hold ya too it, good luck." Owen chukled and walked past her.

Akira's eyes wande and she watches him walk off, her cheeks still pink form the encounter. She could get used to seeing men like that every day... She had to admit, Jin wasn't bad looking either, were all men on this island attractive? She giggles at the thought and began walking down the road towards the clock tower. She saw a heavy set men with silver hair and a suit.

"Ah! Akira!" he said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor." Akira said in reply.

"Please, call me Mayor Hamilton." he said and smiled.

"Father wh-" Suddenly, a bleach blonde haired boy walked out towards them, stopping as his eyes landed on Akira. "... Whose this?" he asked almost in disgust... This boy was the one to be afraid of.

"Gill, this is Akira, she's the new rancher." Hamilton replied.

"... Hello." Akira said shyly.

"... Hmph. Do yourself a favor, don't get in my way." Gill hissed, making Akira wince slightly.

"Gill, where are your manners? She's a lady and a new comer, treat her with some decency why don't you?" Hamilton scolded seriously, making Gill sigh irritably.

"Fine, nice to meet you, now goodbye." he said gruffly.

"Excuse his behavior..." Hamilton said and began talking about Wafle Island and this history, even though Akira's mind was elsewhere, Gill was quite handsome as well. "Shall we go look at properties?" Hamilton asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Akira said excitedly even though she had just tuned him out.

They looked at verious propertied though one particularly stood out, it had a bridge leading to the property on almost like it' own island of sorts on the other side of the river. She liked the idea of isolation and smiled at the thought.

"I really like the River Side house I would like to purchase that one." she said.

"Sold. It's a little run down but it is safe and dry, I'm sure you can expand it if you want. Good luck to you, Miss Akira!" Hamilton exclaimed as he began walking towards town.

It had been a long day, before looking at houses, Hamilton had showed Akira a tour od town and the districts. It was nice to know, no one else was in this district besides her. She looked in the direction of the Ganache District and sighed, Owen... That was his name. He seemed like a nice guy... Maybe she'd have to see him one day. Akira was yawning as she unlocked the door to her home and sighed. She smiled at the sight of a bed and closed the door behind her, locking it. She crashed down onto the bed, never so happy to lay down, she closed her eyes and went to sleep... Ready to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door sprung Akira awake a few days after she arrived. She yawned and sighed, trudging to the door and rubbed her eyes before opening it, the same boy from yesterday, his large muscles defined, his red locks flowing backwards to complete his hair style, and a bit of sweat barely making a small gleam upon his forehead. He smiled brightly to Akira, she was floored that he had actually come to see her, the Ganache Mine District was so far from the Caramel River, counting the fact that she lived on the opposite side away from town.

"Morning." he said.

"O-Owen! Hello!" Akira exclaimed, running a few fingers through her hair to try and fix her disheveled appearance.

"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you, I guess it is a little early." Owen stated with a nervous grin, Akira looked to her left to see the small clock ticking on the wall and saw that it was about eight o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, no it's fine really; I need to wake up earlier..." Akira replied with a smile.

"Uh well... Anyway I heard you were living over here so I thought I'd drop by and see how you like the place, her you gotten around at all?" he asked.

"Well, actually I've been catching up on my sleep, I barely had any getting here. I will have to see myself around I can't stay in my house forever... Why would I? This place is... Amazing." she said and smiled.

"Well... If you would like... I can show you around the Ganache District after work." Owen said tilting his head curiously.

"U-Um... Sure that sounds great." Akira said and smiled, heat radiating over her cheeks.

"Alright then, I'll come around six if that's not too late." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! No, that's great I'll be ready." Akira said and smiled.

"Good I will see you then." Owen said and grinned before he waved and turned around.

Akira closed the door behind her and slid down the polished, smooth wood. She blushed and smiled, wondered what would cause such a handsome man to see her personally... The thought made her head spin before she got up off the floor. She looked around the house, examining its bare interior with a sigh. She would have to start making money... And that meant getting a job to start saving for her own supplied, she didn't even have a sufficient barn, she had a tool shed, and a small house. Akira murred and shook her head before she yawned and sighed, shaking her head before walking to the small dresser in the corner, she began taking off her clothes.

Upon making her way down to the town she trotted up to 'On the Hook', the small Fishery by the sea. She walked in and a small bell run to signal of a customer. Akira looked around, the tacky decor making her smile in slight satisfaction, the air smelled of clean air, the sea salt. Suddenly someone emerged from another room of the small shop, his skin was somewhat pale, his blue eyes and his silver hair. He looked surprised as he waved politely.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Toby my uncle owns this place." he said nicely.

"Oh, I'm Akira, nice to meet you. I'm the new rancher around here... I'm glad to finally come to this shop. Is Pascal here?" Akira asked

"Oh, Akira, how are you feeling?" Pascal's voice asked from behind.

"I'm feeling a lot better." she said with a smile.

"Good, good. Ozzie! Ozzie, that nice farm girl is here!" Pascal called, and out emerged another man, darker skin then the others, grinning.

"Why hello! It's nice to see a fresh young face, don't you think Tobi?" Ozzie asked with a playful smile, the silver haired boy blushed lightly.

"Uncle Ozzie..." he murmured shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Akira chuckled and nodded, chatting with Pascal, he told her the directions around towns and district. Akira then walked down to the Sundae Inn, everyone in the village was so nice... She sighed and smiled though she noticed the sun beginning to go down. She quickly ran back to the house, when she walked in, she looked to the clock, it was around five. She was hot and sweaty from walking around town all day, she had visited the fishery, the inn, the general store, and the town hall. She showered and changed, just as she pulled her hair back, a knock came a the door.

"C-Coming!" she called and jogged to the door, she quickly smoothed herself out before opening the door, Owen was standing there.

"Oh, hi. You look nice." Owen said with a grin.

"Thank you." Akira said with a large smile as he lead her away towards the Ganache District.

"Wow the Ganache District is so nice." she commented in awe as Owen lead her around.

"Yeah, I live here with my Gandfather, Ramsey. I hope to become a Master Blacksmith. My cousin lives here too, Chloe. Shes about ten." He said wih a nod. "What about you, why did you deicide to come here?" he asked curiously.

"Well I lived in America before, but I came here to get away from it all I guess, it's always been my dream to become a rancher, so I searched up places and I saw Waffle Island and when I got here... I fell in love." she said with a genuine smile.

"Wow really? What's it like there?" Owen asked.

"Well, it's really crowded... Its also strange because in some places theres so many people in one place and in other places there is nothing." she said with a shrug and giggled softly.

"That's really interesting." he chuckled.

Before they both knew it, it was getting late. They walked around the Ganache and the Maple Lake Ditricts, speaking of various subjects, really just getting to know each other. As they returned to Akira's house it was about eleven at night. Owen smiled and looked up when they arrived.

"Well it's really late and I have to work in the morning... But I'd like to see you again." Owen said with a nod.

"Yes I would like that..." Akira said with a smile.

"Well... I'll see you later then?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied and nodded before Owen smiled and walked off to his district.

Akira stayed out for a little while, examining the stars and thinking about her outing with Owen, she sighed and blushed softly before yawning and returning to her home and shutting the door behind her. She took her hair out of her pony tail and shook her head to let her hair fall down her shoulders. She then sighed and walked to her bed, taking off her clothes and slipping on a night gown before retiring for the night.


End file.
